


Fake You Out

by lostonthisisland



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostonthisisland/pseuds/lostonthisisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has always had a hard time saying no to Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake You Out

Josh has always had a hard time saying no to Tyler.

 

So when one night they're drunk and lying on a hotel bed together after a great show and Tyler leans over and presses his lips to Josh, Josh doesn't pull away.

 

It was a chaste little kiss that silenced the sound of their drunken laughter in the empty room.

 

Tyler pulled back, his eyes wide and fearful as they both sobered to the moment. It was wrong on so many levels. They were friends not... something else... Josh is straight, has a girlfriend. But somewhere in the back of his mind he knew about this, somewhere Josh understood Tyler's affections for him were always something more than just friendly.

 

But Tyler's breathing heavy, his eyebrows begin to crease with worry and the second before he can pull away and regret everything Josh leans in to place another kiss on his lips, if just to calm him. Because Josh can't say no. Because he can't bear the look of pain and shame on Tyler's face.

 

He knows instantly he's made a mistake. Tyler's face melts into pure relief and joy at Josh's response and they're kissing with earnest. Or Tyler is.

 

Josh just opens his mouth and remains pliant under his friend. He's hoping somehow this is it. Maybe it'll just be this messy kiss and that's all Tyler wanted and he'll pull away and laugh and things will go back to normal.

 

But they don't. Josh feels Tyler's tongue in his mouth and his heart hammers at how wrong this is. At how terrible of a friend he is to do this because it has to stop. He doesn't want this, but Tyler does and to Josh sometimes that's all that matters.

 

The kiss grows to something more heated and Tyler's hand is cupping his jaw and still Josh says nothing. Still Josh can't pull the word from his mouth.

 

It's when Tyler shifts his body closer and Josh feels something hard and warm press into his jean-clad hips that he backs off and the word, "Stop," rips from his throat.

 

He pushes Tyler back and holds him at arms length. His friend's face is confused and it morphs into something worse the longer Josh holds him.

 

He can't look Tyler in the eye when he says, "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm not... I can't."

 

Josh wipes spit from his lips and waits for something to happen but there's a tense silence in the air before Tyler manages, "But you kissed me back?"

 

He looks Tyler in the eyes then and his heart breaks at the pain in his friend's face, "I know... I'm sorry. I didn't want to disappoint you."

 

It sounds like a pathetic excuse and Josh thinks of something else to say but Tyler's getting off the bed and walking away and Josh just watches, his throat dry.

 

The door to the hotel room clicks shut and Josh sits alone on the bed wondering if things will ever be the same.


End file.
